


Sex-Droid Model: Yoko Littner

by orphan_account



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Androids, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lots of Cum, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex-Droid, Titty Fucking, excess of fluids, hot dogging, sex fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE] Josh Erickson is a pretty nice guy, whose had a stroke of bad luck with women. Deciding after a long dry spell with women that its time to end his sexual and relationship drought, Josh buys himself a sex-droid.Moving on is a delicate thing, and Josh thinks that a sex-droid is a perfect first stepping stone.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Catalog # 137

 

There was just something about having money that seemed to draw the strange and crazy ladies out of the woodwork like cockroaches. If you had money, the likelihood of finding someone who would love you—or, hell, even like you for just being you and not your money—seemed to plummet faster than an economy on the brink of collapse.

            Josh Erickson could understand it—the draw that money could have on people—, but what he couldn’t understand was that draw being stronger than the attraction between people. Josh liked people, liked getting to know people, liked getting to know what people really liked; but people didn’t like getting to know him. Not in the ways it counted, at any rate.

            People didn’t want to get to know the real Josh—the things that he liked, his dreams, his aspirations. No, they wanted to get to know his wallet, his out-of-the-way private mansion, nice cars, and rooftop swimming pool. So, yes, Josh liked getting to know people. But something he constantly had to remind himself of was that people were assholes.

           

            The circular lights flickered on when Josh stepped out onto the roof, his bare feet making light tapping noises as he crossed the warm concrete towards the lounging area beside the pool. The lights around the pool also flickered to life as he approached, making visibility better while not completely drowning out the natural beauty of the night sky and stars.

            Setting his glass of wine on the small glass table, he claimed his seat and got comfortable before setting his laptop down on his lap. He didn’t open it right away, but merely sat and admired the night view from where he sat. He crossed his ankles and sipped at his wine, pondering over what he’d been thinking about doing for awhile now.

            It wasn’t the first time the thought had entered his head in the last two years, but it was the first time that he hadn’t been able to shake it. It hounded him when he was home, out on the town, and even at work. Sometimes, he could get away with letting this thought distract him while at work, but being an investment and commodities broker, he _did_ sometimes have to actually deal with and pay attention to people.

            He set his wine glass aside again before opening the laptop and entering his password. A little thrill of excitement shot through his core as he began typing, not hesitating to put in the needed URL or click on any of the provided links. Part of him couldn’t believe he was doing this, but, another part, a much louder part, couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this sooner.

            Flashback to two years ago, and Josh never would have considered doing what he was doing now. He’d been happily married, or, at least, he’d thought that he had been. For longer than he was proud to admit, he’d let his ex-wife lead him on, manipulate him—all for his money. It had taken him way longer than it should have to take the blinders off and realize that his marriage wasn’t perfect, or happy, or healthy. A divorce and one or two drinking binges later, and Josh was finally ready to move on. Just maybe not with another woman.

           

            The laptop screen was brightly lit up with the flashy eye catching logo for the sex-droid website that he’d pulled up. It was a nice site—clean, easy to peruse, and one-hundred-percent satisfaction guaranteed.

            There were a lot of websites that sold sex-droids, but no other website could stand up against this one’s reputation. Whether you actually were into the sex-droid thing or not, it was likely that you’d at least heard of this brand name; the company that produced the sex-droids and ran the online web store, also provided droids for any number of other functions. And all with a one-hundred-percent satisfaction guarantee. Every page of the website made that abundantly clear.

            Josh had never seriously considered purchasing a sex-droid, even before he’d been married. It wasn’t something that he was against; it had just never really been something that he’d seriously considered. As least, not until his divorce had been settled. Josh, being the people person that he was, had never had trouble in the sexual department, especially since getting his body modification. It hadn’t been necessary, or due to a medical condition; it had actually been something that he’d just wanted to do.

            Josh enjoyed sex. He loved sex. Enjoyed and loved it as much as he enjoyed and loved people. Josh enjoyed sex with his partners, and got a lot of pleasure out of his partners pleasure—so much so that getting a genital modification hadn’t really crossed his mind as something silly. Not only did the modification give him some extra length to work with, but it extended his natural abilities to new heights, and that was something that could be enjoyed by all.

            However, after his divorce from his ex-wife, Josh hadn’t been spending much time with people. Not in that way, at any rate. Coworkers and friends alike had told him on many occasions to forget about that bitch and go out and have a good time. Screw a few people and he’d feel better. But, since the divorce, he hadn’t really had it in him to go out looking for partners.

            The blow of finding out his wife had been using him only for his money had been a hard one to get over; it was something that had cut deep and damaged something inside of him, and it hadn’t quite healed up yet. Sure, two years later and he was more social. He’d done some flirting, but actual sex hadn’t happened.

            Whenever the time came to bring someone home to do the deed, he’d back out, find an excuse not to. His friends said he was insane, but that wasn’t it. He was just a bit hurt, and he didn’t like the idea of letting himself make it worse.

            “Could there be any more models of sex-droids?” he mused to himself, partially humored by the quantity, but also partially annoyed. How was he supposed to make a choice on what model he’d buy when there were so many?

They all looked fantastic, ranging the gambit from cute and innocent, to step-on-my-face mistress of the night please-and-thank-you. Any size, shape, color, and any combination one could imagine was there all listened in the website’s model databank.

            After perusing the catalog for twenty minutes, Josh decided that it was necessary to narrow down his search. There were many different categories on the site that he could look through, from famous movie stars, to historical figures, and even fictional characters.

            He scrolled through famous movies stars, a serious of brief fantasies flashing through his mind’s eye, but he quickly moved away from that category. Ordering a model based on a real-life person who he knew he’d never actually get in the sack made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

            He exited the historical figures category just as quickly for similar reasons; sure, some historical figures were interesting, and he liked them, but the idea of fucking someone who was supposed to be dead was also uncomfortable.

            He wasn’t entirely sure what had possessed him to look through the anime category, but it wasn’t something he regretted either. Within minutes of looking through the category, he was starting to stiffen in his pants. It wasn’t so much the photographs of anime ladies of every shape and size that was doing it, but the potential encounters once he ordered the droid he desired. Running his tongue across his dry lips, he clicked on one model that had some potential.

            She was a petite model, with long red hair, creamy real-to-the-touch skin that came in an assortment of natural skin tones, and large breasts. The catalog photographs weren’t explicit, but they weren’t disappointing either.

            He clicked through the images that showed the model in three different poses and outfits, all enticing—from a small black bikini and booty shorts that left little to the imagination, to the typical but nonetheless kinky French maid’s uniform.

            “Well, aren’t you nice to look at,” he muttered as he scrolled through the model’s details, palming himself through his pants before undoing the zipper to alleviate some of the pressure. It really had been too long since he’d had any relations to be getting this worked up over some non-explicit photos. “I think you’re the one,” he said with a smile, clicking on the customize options and beginning to click and type in exactly what he wanted. When you had the money, there was no reason you couldn’t occasionally splurge to give yourself the best.

            Once the order had been placed, Josh closed the laptop and reclined in his pool side seat, looking up at the stars and enjoying the excited thrill that was rushing through his core, not all of it entirely from sexual arousal. It was sort of exciting purchasing one’s own sex-droid for the first time. He almost felt like a kid again, stealing a peak at his first naughty magazine. There was just something exciting and “naughty” about the entire experience, even if you were a twenty-seven-year-old man who had no reason to be at all ashamed about his sexuality and sexual appetite.

            Josh sipped at the dregs of his drink slowly, watching the stars and enjoying the peace and quiet his remote location provided. It was nice to get away from all of the congestion and people, and just have the opportunity to relax.

            Finishing his drink, he got to his feet, his pants sinking a little lower on his hips with the fly undone, and headed back into the house. The exterior lighting flickered and went out once he’d closed and locked the door to the roof.

            After disposing of his glass in the kitchen, Josh headed for his bedroom, laptop tucked safely under his arm. It was late, and he was starting to feel the weight of sleep edging into his brain. Not that he intended to sleep just yet.

            He set the laptop on the desk and removed his clothes, tossing them in the corner for now before crawling onto his bed. The crisp, clean sheets were cool against his skin, and he pressed himself against them with a contented sigh and slight groan as his semi-stiff cock pressed into the mattress.

            Sleep would have to wait, because he intended to enjoy a little one-on-one time with himself before retiring.

            Once Josh had placed the order for his Yoko Littner, he’d decided to challenge himself, because why not? Sometimes games with himself were the only things that got him through the day, week, or even month.

            As soon as his order was processed and he received verification, he wouldn’t do anything sexual until his order arrived. Nothing—no masturbating, no watching porn, nothing even remotely close to a sexual nature.

            Sure, he’d gone two years without having sexual relations with anyone but himself, but he thought that cutting himself off completely would make the first experience with the droid he’d ordered all the more fun. Maybe it was stupid and pointless, but he liked a challenge; even if he had to give it to himself.

            But, as for this night, there would be no ignoring the warmth and excitement pooling in his gut, or the nearly full erection pressing into the mattress.

            He rolled onto his back in the darkness, the cool sheets a nice contrast to his steadily rising body temperature. Josh gave his hardening cock his full attention. Running his hands along his lower stomach and across his pubic bone he wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He’d always had a nice cock, even before the body modification that extended his length to roughly ten inches—the safest length to go to without having to worry about potentially blacking out from losing too much blood flow to his brain. He knew some guys pushed it to eleven, or even twelve inches, but ten had been good enough for him. Even extending himself that much could put a damper on his sex life with certain partners—not because he didn’t know how to use it, but more because not everyone could take ten inches.

            Over the years, and before he was married, Josh had known women of many different sorts. Some could take the ten inches vaginally, others couldn’t. He’d known women who could barely take six inches, and women who could have taken more. It really all depended on the internal anatomy of his partners, which he never complained about and accepted readily. There was more to sex than just shoving his dick into some woman’s hole, and he enjoyed all of it—some even more-so than could be considered decent.

            Josh was particularly fond of anal sex, something that took a little more work than vaginal sex, and certainly something that not every woman was comfortable with, but it was the one sure-fire way to get a woman to take his length comfortably. After all, the anal canal was considerably longer than the average woman’s vaginal pouch, and he was less likely to cause discomfort by thrusting into her pubic bone or back of her vagina.

            The mere thought of enjoying a round of anal sex with a beautiful woman was enough to get him sufficiently warmed up, and his cock fully engorged. He stroked his length, fingers moving in long, confident strokes across the heated flesh, his breathing becoming a little more ragged. It didn’t take him all that long to get himself excited, cock throbbing, and breath shortening.

            Releasing his member, he rolled onto his side and reached into the drawer by his beside, pulling out a condom and rolling back over. He carefully tore through the plastic wrapper and rolled the condom down along the length of his dick, not really caring if it was on backwards or not.

Settling back down he began stroking himself again, eyes falling shut as a featureless and rather ambiguous woman began to play in his mind’s eye. She changed as he continued to stroke himself, sometimes coming to him as a brunette, a blonde, a red-head. Sometimes he got a glimpse of green eyes, or blue eyes, or even a honey brown. Her skin was pale and smooth, or tanned and toned. But regardless of her ever-shifting features, she was warm to the touch in his imagination.

            He kept this imaginary partner in his mind’s eye, pumping himself fast as churning arousal in his gut and pleasure throbbing in his veins brought up a considerable amount of pre-cum. Running his fingers over the head, which caused little electric shocks to shoot pleasurably down along his length to his balls, he helped the pre-cum coat his length; even if with the condom on, the coverage was uneven and messy at best.

            _He’s watching her, the imaginary lover, pretending it’s her hand that begins to stroke his cock in a slower, firmer rhythm; pretends that she’s the one lining him up to back entrance. The foreplay had been fun—electric, drawn out, but now it was time for the main event, the part where they said “fuck it” to teasing and carefully calculated touches and embraced the sheer lust and desire to fill and be filled bubbling up inside of them._

_He watched her, waiting for her pretty but nondescript face to belie the sensation of penetration. Watched her pretty painted lips part as the head of his cock pressed bluntly against the ring of twitching muscles. They’d been working up to this for hours, his fingers and mouth opening her up, relaxing her inner muscles, and preparing her to take his length. White teeth, not perfectly straight, bite down into a plump bottom lip as she adds a little pressure and he sinks in passt the opening of her hole. She tries to maintain eye contact of some sort, but pretty green eyes are hidden as her eyes close and her face scrunches up, and she sinks down onto his hard cock, a soft mewling sound escaping once she’s fully seated on his lap._

            Using both hands to squeeze his length in a poor imitation of being buried balls deep in a beautiful woman’s hot ass, Josh let out a slightly strangled grunt, jaw clenched, and eyes tightly closed. He usually wasn’t all that noisy when he was alone, but letting his mind focus entirely on the fantasy rather than if he were making too much noise or not was quite freeing.

_She trembles where she sits, the muscles in her thighs and lower belly trembling slightly at being so full—not necessarily so full of cock, but rather need—the need to be full and stretched, the need for the almost-burn as she was effectively skewered._

_A soft, “Oh, yes,” escapes on bated breath as she shifts her hips to settle more steadily, and her head lolls back at the sheer enjoyment she feels at having his throbbing cock inside of her. She’s wet, has been for hours, but he can feel her dampness leaking and smearing against his pubic bone, slicking the darker curls there._

_“Go on, move,” he manages to force out, the words slurred together as he runs his hands along the outsides of her thick thighs. His cock throbs in the tight, hot confines of her ass, his present sheath, and it almost makes his toes curl. “You wanna ride my cock s’bad, go ahead and ride it,” he pants, muscles in his stomach twitching at the weight and pressure surrounding his length._

_His imaginary partner lifts her head and leans her hands against his shoulders, bracing herself against him and lifts herself slowly up, gasping at the sensation pulling at her insides. Dark black hair falls over her shoulders as she bows her head, brow wrinkling with the sheer effort of lifting herself farther and farther off his length. The sensations are like a reverse suction as his cock slowly pulls out of her, making her feel almost as though she’ll be turned inside out if he slips out completely._

_She can feel all of it, the ridge of his cock head as she lifts herself almost entirely off of him, her insides twitching strangely at the almost emptiness that’s left in its wake. But, before the thickness of Josh’s cock, the only thing holding her open, can slip out entirely, she sinks back down again, putting her weight back onto her knees._

_The damp curls of dark hair at the base of his groin tickle her snatch once she’s settled back down on his lap, and she shifts her hips to press a little firmer against them._

_“Touch me,” she orders, though it almost comes out as a whine. He knows deep down she wants to beg, plead for him to touch her, but part of her fears her begging would make him respect her less. Truth be told, order or begging made no difference to him. “Please, touch me, why aren’t you?” Her question breaks off as she lifts herself up his length again, legs trembling beneath his hands slightly with the effort. He grunts as she lowers herself a little faster, her internal muscles squeezing him a little harder as they’re forced to adjust to the shift in tempo._

_Sliding his fingers from her thighs to her round, pleasantly soft ass, he digs his fingers into her cheeks, drawing a long and completely involuntary wanton moan as his grip adds a slight pull to her stretched entrance. He squeezes and massages a few times before gripping her hips firmly as she rises again. Before she can begin to bring herself back down his length he pulls her back down onto his cock, snapping his hips up to meet her._

_She gasps and yelps, startled, fingernails digging into his shoulders for more support._

_Josh imagines those arms wrapping around his neck as he holds her close to him, and with practiced motions stands from their spot on the bed or sofa or chair, wherever they were fucking, with his cock still buried deep inside of her. Careful to keep his balance he carries her to the nearest and softest surface he can find, lowering her horizontally onto it._

_She gasps and grunts slightly, leaning up to try and kiss his lips, missing and catching his chin instead. He can feel the last traces of their restraint and control evaporating from the room, and he begins fucking into her hard and fast, hips slapping against her plump rear end with each long thrust._

_She tries to keep quiet, but her mouth continually falls open and grunts and curses fall from her pretty painted lips, forced out with each thrust of his hips. He can’t help but grunt as he fucks into her, the friction and minimal resistance of her insides the most pleasurable thing he could imagine._

_“Oh God, oh, mnnngh, feels so, s-so good,” she babbles between biting her bottom lip and sucking them in to hum her pleasure. “Ah, fuck!” she yelps, panting loudly when he slips a hand between her splayed thighs to rub against her quivering mound. She squeaks and gasps when he begins rubbing his fingers against her swollen clit, stimulating her and spiking her lust into overdrive. “Ahh, ah, fuck, fuck, mmnn.” She wriggles beneath him, breasts heaving with her shortened breath, and he slides his fingers farther down to begin pumping in and out of her small hole, thumb still pressed against her clit._

_“Cum, come on, cum for me,” he manages to pant out through gritted teeth, the arm still supporting him shaking terribly with the effort. One—two thrusts later, each one forcing his thumb to rub against her throbbing nub, his fingers scissoring and thrusting into her snatch, and she’s pushed over the edge, utterly coming apart in his hands._

_A strangled scream erupts from her lungs as her back snaps up into a harsh arch, her insides clenching tightly around his fingers and his cock as her orgasm rips through her. She whines and moans loudly, swaying slightly in her bent position as rockets of pleasure wrack her body, blood pumping loudly in her ears, white and black stars erupting behind her closed eyelids as she drenches his hand and base of his cock and pubic area in her release._

            Josh barely recognizes the low moaning groans as belonging to him, so deeply engrossed in his fantasy—too deeply to recognize the low, rapid, and breathy need lacing the noises of pleasure escaping him. He could feel his climax building, the coil in his gut tightening almost painfully as he continued to quickly jack his cock between his hands. Pre-cum covers his hands and the outside of the condom, having leaked from the bottom of the condom ring to smear along the base of his cock and leak down to his balls.

            _He continued to thrust into his lover’s ass, gripping her hips firmly as he stroked faster, firmer, forcing little tired grunts out of her as she took him. He continued to thrust until, after a few more moments, he came, thrusting inside of her and firmly holding himself there, hips pressing flush against the rounded firmness of her ass._

            Josh erupted into the condom with a surprised and smothered cry, eyes snapping open as the coil in his gut released and his climax rolled over him. He closed his eyes again, moaning as he continued to pump his jerking cock with one hand, the other sinking lower to grip and squeeze his balls.

            His cock jerked and throbbed, filling the condom and leaking cum along his length. He continued to gasp and pant, eyes screwed shut as he roughly pumped himself through his long orgasm.

            Prolonged orgasms were a benefit and a curse of his body modification. He could cum often, and his recovering time was shortened, but when he did cum, he came a lot. It was pleasurable, but it was an ordeal as well.

            Josh’s head swam as he slowed his hand, only jerking his cock a few more times before gripping the base in a loose grip and letting himself come down from the high of his orgasm.

            His chest rose and fell as he tried to regain his breath, and he could feel his balls and cock throbbing in his hands. He knew if he wanted he would be able to do this again several times before going to sleep, all it would take is a few minutes to recover his breath and then some more stimulation to get him going again. But he was tired. His brain felt heavy and sluggish, and all he really wanted to do was sleep.

            Once he’d decided that he was done for the night, his body eventually caught on and let him relax. He let his cock fall to half-mast before sitting up and removing the condom, leaking a little cum onto his thigh. Carefully, he scooted to the edge of the bed and tossed the used condom into the trash.

            He turned his lights to a dim setting—nothing blinding, but just enough to see his bed—and checked the sheets to see if he’d gotten any spunk on the bed. He hadn’t.

            Grateful that he wouldn’t need to clean his sheets again so soon, Josh made his way to the bathroom, groin and thighs feeling sticky as he moved.

            When he entered the bathroom, the glow lights switched on like they did anytime anyone entered the bathroom after dark, and he was able to see just well enough to begin cleaning himself up. The thought of a proper shower or bath sounded nice, but he was too tired to go through all of that sort of work right at the moment. So, instead of a bath or shower, Josh merely cleaned himself up with a washcloth, soap, and warm water. He was careful with himself, still feeling a bit over stimulated, and not wanting to get worked up again—something that was incredibly and embarrassingly easy after two years of having no real sexual outlet.

            After drying himself off, Josh exited the bathroom and headed back to his bed, intending to get a good night’s sleep before having to face the next workday. He liked his job, as much as any person could, but sometimes it could be a real drag.

He turned off the lights and crossed to his bed, where he fell back against the slightly less-than-crisp sheets. He sighed heavily as he burrowed his face into his pillow, feeling incredibly sated. His release was still thrumming through him; he could feel it in the distinct pulsing throughout his body. Throb. Throb, throb. It probably would have been more annoying if he wasn’t so tired and feeling so good. Sometimes, nothing made his night more than something to drink, a good wank, and a long night’s sleep.

            As his mind began to drift and sleep crept steadily over him, he couldn’t help but think that the only thing that could make up such a perfect night would be to have someone to curl up next to in bed. Another body to keep him company while he slept; then he remembered the purchase he’d made earlier that evening, and a happy little thrum went through him.

            Drifting off to sleep, Josh fell into pleasant dreams that he wouldn’t remember the following morning. Dreams of lovely women, who were not only willing fuck-buddies but were also interesting, and who didn’t want him for his money. His dreams were filled with pleasant sounds, and ghost-like sensations that made his gut churn pleasantly, sensations that were all so real he’d at least remember those when he woke up.

\---

            The following morning, after taking a quick shower and getting dressed for the day, Josh was able to take the time to enjoy a small breakfast before he needed to head off to work. He was nibbling at his toast while checking the news and the weather on his laptop, when a notification popped up in the right hand corner of the screen.

            Clicking on the notification, Josh was redirected to his email, which he hadn’t gotten around to checking at all yet that morning. He had several emails from work—nothing pressing, just the usual—as well as a personal email from a friend who wanted to take him out drinking later that week. Apparently, he had a friend he wanted Josh to meet, who he thought Josh would just completely hit it off with. Josh snorted; he knew what that meant. “Friend” meant “girl”—a girl who his friend thought he wouldn’t have any trouble getting into the sack. His friend had the best of intentions, but sometimes he could be a real bonehead, as far as Josh was concerned. He responded with a vague, noncommittal note, then moved on to the rest of his emails.

            One email at the top of the queue caught his attention, and he clicked on the link, setting his toast aside in exchange for his coffee.

            The email was a short note informing him that his order for the sex-droid had been processed and his payment accepted. He felt himself smile as he sipped his coffee, excitement fluttering restlessly in his stomach. The email also informed him that his order would be ready to ship within a day, meaning that he still had one day to go before his personal challenge to himself began.

            He wasn’t sure what he was most excited for—the sex-droid, or the challenge he’d given himself. Either way, he couldn’t help but start thinking of, not only all the things he was going to get to do once his droid arrived, but also all the things he could do that evening when he got home from work.

            He vaguely wondered if the day would be good or bad enough to warrant the use of some of the toys he had stashed away. Finishing his coffee, he set the mug down and closed his laptop. He’d just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Upon Delivery

            In the days leading up to the delivery of his Yoko Littner android, the excitement surrounding its imminent arrival kept Josh in a surprisingly good mood. There was nothing quite like waiting for the arrival of an anticipated package to arrive, and Josh didn’t think that he’d ever anticipated something more.

            Following along with the challenge he’d set out for himself, he refrained from any sexual gratification of any sort once he’d received the email informing him that his order had shipped. It wasn’t unbearable, but it was a bit more difficult than he originally imagined it to be. He found himself noticing how little things could spark the heat in his loins—simple vibrations of vehicles, the press of fabric pulled taught over his crotch, sights, even certain smells got his blood pumping.

            He supposed that he’d never really noticed the little things quite as much due to the fact that he’d watch porn and masturbate semi-regularly; and, now that he’d cut all of that out completely, he was painfully aware of how often he’d resorted to it and how it had helped keep him from being an overly-sensitized mess.

            He got through the days well enough, taking small measures to try and limit the amount of hard-ons he would need to hide while at work. He did little things like drinking calming teas, relieving his bladder more often than he usually would, keeping his mind focused on work or trivial things. It didn’t prevent awkward erections entirely, but it helped a bit.

            It was easier to cope at home, because at least there he could strip naked and just let his cock do its thing; soft or hard, the removal of clothes was a freeing and relaxing escape. Honestly, Josh enjoyed being naked, and probably wouldn’t have bothered with clothes at all if it weren’t such a socially unacceptable thing to show up to work butt-ass naked.

            When he was at home Josh would strip naked, have a glass of wine—or two or three, whatever got him nice and relaxed—and would put his focus towards reading or mindless television. The extra alcohol did its job by lowering his blood pressure and keeping him pleasantly tipsy, helping to slow his sex drive from a throbbing ache to an occasional dull twinge.

            Of course, all bets were off when he was asleep. His dreams had never been more vivid and wild in his entire life!

            Sure, he’d had loads of wet dreams all throughout puberty and up into his adult years, even when he was very sexually active. Several of his friends had voiced their envy at how often he had vivid sex dreams, regardless of if the situation itself was all that arousing. Josh always just sort of laughed awkwardly and told them it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Yeah, the dreams were fun, but having to constantly change and clean his bedding was a pain in the ass, especially after he’d gotten his body modification. Sometimes spot cleaning was something that he could get away with, but usually there was just too much spilled spunk to let comfortably pass.

            Once he’d given up masturbating or relieving himself in any way, his wet dreams became even more vivid. This baffled Josh, who didn’t think that that was possible. He didn’t just remember certain parts of his dreams anymore; he remembered certain textures, sounds, smells, colors, tastes. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was certainly a strange change in his dreaming patterns.

\---

            Checking his phone one last time as he lay in bed preparing to go to sleep, Josh was happy to see that the tracking on his package estimated its arrival the following day. This news made his stomach clench in excitement. By tomorrow, he might have a new companionable toy to spend his days and nights with—something to help get him over his dry spell, get him over his bitch of an ex-wife.

            Part of him felt sleazy for basically custom programming the perfect sexual partner. But that part of him couldn’t hold out against the rest of him, which was just excited at the prospect of having sex again.

            He knew that this sex-droid wasn’t a real person, wasn’t nearly as complex and sentient as he was, but it was close. Close enough that it wouldn’t be like fucking an inanimate object. Programmed or not, the droids had personality, and that was important.

            Josh knew that, someday, when he eventually sought out a real partner— someone to share his life with, maybe someone to marry—she wouldn’t be perfect. She wouldn’t be this flawless being who knew every way to please him, or comfort him, or anything else that he required. But he supposed that that would be the fun of it, learning about each other, growing together… He wanted that. And, until he could find it, he’d deal with a perfect programmed companion who could treat him to all of the little things he desired—even if only for awhile.

            He set his phone back down on the bedside table, then pulled the sheet up over himself and rolled onto his side to get comfortable. The bedroom was already cast in darkness, and he found little difficulty in falling asleep. Of course, once he was a sleep, his mind went into overdrive, painting erotically graphic and detailed dreams that he’d be remembering in the morning.

\---

            _His lovely companion wasted no time in shedding her clothing, dropping it carelessly onto the floor before climbing atop the bed and spreading herself out. She was the picture of submissive, save for the cheeky quirk of her painted red lips. Those lips, they beckoned him to the challenge: Come get me. Entertain me. Give me all you’ve got._

_It was a challenge he was more than eager to take her up on._

_He crawled up and over her body, apparently already naked himself, and hovered, taking in the slope from her collarbone to her neck, the way her pert, round breasts moved with every breath she took—long and steady, but quivering ever so slightly with anticipation._

_“I’m going to explore every inch of your body, memorize every sound, catalog every texture, exploit every sweet spot,” he promised, dipping his head down to press a kiss to her sharp chin. She hummed her ascent and let bright eyes drop closed, waiting, painted lips still quirked upwards in challenge._

_The dream version of Josh took his sweet time working over his willing partner, going over the long expanse of her lean torso and stomach with the lightest stroke of fingertips and tongue. He paid special attention to her pert brown nipples, sucking a little harder at the left one than the right, knowing from the soft gasps and high-pitched keening that it was the more sensitive of the two._

_He rolled the buds of flesh into hard little peaks with his fingers, then licked and sucked at each, nipping and then soothing the skin with kisses. He kissed and sucked at the tender spot behind her ear, losing himself in the expanse of flowing brown hair which was all he could see as he moved to bite her neck, sucking on the bruised flesh gently as she moaned and arched up beneath him, round hips jerking to bump against his own hips and straining cock._

_“Want your cock,” she panted heavily, slender hands rubbing along his arms as he continued to kiss and nip around her delicate slender neck, leaving behind a necklace of bruises that would be difficult to hide._

_“Wait for it,” he managed through his teeth, still nipping at her tender, salty flesh. “I’ll give it to you when I think you’re ready.”_

_“I’m ready,” she assured, panting heavily. “Ready now.”_

_“You’re a demanding little thing, aren’t you?” he teased as his hands roamed along her sides, and he pressed kisses across her collarbone. “I could give you a little tease—see if you’re really ready.” His hand slid down across her quivering stomach and between her twitching thighs. He ran the pads of his first two fingers firmly against her mound, making her shiver and bite back a moan as he stroked. He didn’t dive in, didn’t part the delicate petals of her sex, just rubbed, adding pressure to her heated womanhood._

_He continued to rub, and let her hips jerk against his fingers, eager to make the touch more intimate, more fulfilling while he continued to kiss along her chest, down her ribs, counting each with his tongue. He nipped at her belly button, making her stomach jerk as the flesh was caught between his teeth and held under pressure._

_He continued to work his way down, letting his hands slide up along her thighs, parting them further as he ducked his head and sucked the salty folds of her sex into his mouth. He sucked and brushed his tongue along the stiffened nub a few times before moving away, making his lover groan and buck her hips. She certainly was an eager thing, not that he minded in the slightest. He loved enthusiastic partners._

_Running his nails gently along her lean trembling body, he watched as her muscles twitched, how her painted bottom lip would disappear beneath white teeth, the way her brows knit together whenever his nails would hit a tender spot. He did this for a while before leaning back down and gently blowing cool air over her clit, stiff and protruding slightly from its narrow hood. He could feel his lover shiver at the sensation, and the salty smell of her arousal seemed to grow slightly stronger. She was certainly wet, as though she’d been ready to go for awhile now._

_Josh enjoyed being in control of the sexual situations he found himself in, and particularly enjoyed teasing and toying with his partners until all control was lost by both. Regardless of how achingly hot his own loins got, he’d hold off release for as long as he was physically capable—all to enjoy his partner unraveling._

\---

            Josh was woken the following morning by his alarm clock sounding off. He’d always been sensitive to noise, so even when his alarm went off on the quiet setting, it jarred him a little. His heart would pitter-patter just a little harder against his ribs than was pleasant at seven-thirty in the morning.

            Groaning, he rolled partway over and snatched his phone off of the bedside table, yanking it free of its cord and turning off the alarm. He tossed the phone onto the bed then flopped back down, face in the pillow, wondering if the tension-headache he’d get later would be worth falling back asleep.

            This was one of the first mornings he’d woken up before the real fun had happened in his dreams. He wasn’t entirely mad about it, despite what his throbbing erection was telling him otherwise. Shifting slightly where he lay, Josh pushed himself up to peek down between himself and the mattress, where his naked cock rested fully erect.

            The wet smears against the sheet made him groan in frustration; apparently, he’d been grinding against his mattress in his sleep. Again.

            Tossing the covers back, he rolled himself out of bed and stripped it. Laundry wasn’t something he really wanted to deal with first thing on his day off, but if he didn’t do it now, he knew he’d just put it off. His future self would thank him for remembering to change the sheets now, rather than later that evening when he was tired and ready for bed.

            He didn’t bother to get dressed, shuffling around his home in the nude, erect cock bobbing annoyingly as he did so; he chose to ignore it.

            Going about doing the laundry, pulling out fresh linen for his bed, and making it back up before even setting his mind towards breakfast helped wilt his morning-wood. It did not, however, help the frustrated knots in his gut and balls.

            It wasn’t until after he’d made himself a decent-sized breakfast and taken a longer than usual shower (why not? It was his day off, so he could splurge for time) that Josh got around to tracking his order from the droid website.

            He sat down on his freshly made bed, hair still sopping from the shower, and scrolled through the tracking updates. A smile quirking the corners of his lips up when he read that it was estimated for delivery that morning. He closed out of the tracking page, then tossed his phone back on the bed and leaned back on his hands. Knowing the delivery system for his area, he knew that his package would be there within the hour, a little earlier than the estimated time given.

            “This is why we tip the mailman.” Josh sighed contentedly as excitement began to bubble up in his gut again. Knowing that soon he would have his android made the electric excitement running beneath his skin all the more potent. He had to keep reminding himself that he could hold out for another hour—he could, without a doubt. He believed in himself.

            Not one to usually pep talk himself in such a redundant way, Josh elected never to let himself go this long without sexual gratification again, even if it was just a wank here or there. For one thing, he was going through far too many sets of sheets; and, for another, it was a serious buzzkill constantly feeling frustrated and edgy.

\---

            Josh had had the consideration to put on a loose-fitting pair of dark sweats when his package was delivered. Most of the things he ordered didn’t require his signature, but, with something like this, they needed it, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to wait another three days for them to attempt redelivery.

            “Good morning, Josh.”

            “Good morning, Henry,” Josh replied with a smile as the deliveryman, Henry, clapped the top of the crate next to him that came up to hip-height, and handed Josh the pad for signing. Josh signed, a bit sloppier than usual due to the slight trembling of his hands. It was strange, standing there in just a pair of sweatpants in front of a man he knew relatively well who was delivering a sex-droid to his home. It was a bit surreal to Josh, but he handed the pad back over, smiled, said his goodbyes, and dragged the heavy box over his threshold.

            The box was too heavy to really drag too far from the door, but Josh wasn’t worried about that; he’d moved it as far as it needed to go. He knelt down and worked on dismantling the box to reveal the treasure within. With each joint, screw, and latch, Josh’s heart beat faster and faster.

            Once he’d managed to get the box mostly apart, he was able to see the contents within, and he wasn’t disappointed. There she was, curled into the fetal position—Yoko Littner. Or, at least, what she’d look like if she were from the real world and not an anime.

            He pushed himself back to his feet, pulled the curled-up form out of the box as carefully as he could, and laid her down on the floor.

            His order, like with most electronics, came with an instruction sheet, but he didn’t need it; he knew exactly how these things worked. Not out of firsthand experience, mind you, but rather the boasting of friends or co-workers who didn’t mind talking about their private business with anyone who was willing to listen.

            Rolling the droid onto its stomach, Josh carefully pushed aside her flaming red ponytail, exposing the back of her flawless neck. It was amazing what technology could do; not a single seam could be seen there, but when he pressed down firmly, a small square hatch lifted up out of the synthetic skin. Popping the hatch up, Josh went about pressing the buttons and switch that would bring his android online. When he was done, he replaced the hatch and scooted back.

            It took a few seconds, but then the android shifted. The red-headed figure turned her head to glance at him. Her lips quirked up into a smile, and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her ponytail spilled over her shoulder, bangs falling into her eyes as she looked at him, and he knew immediately that he hadn’t made the wrong choice by ordering this model.

            “Good morning,” she said with a small smile, her honey-golden eyes almost glistening as she looked at him.

            Josh struggled to smother down an ecstatic giggle as he looked at her. She was dressed in the classic Littner outfit, something that he’d paid a little extra to get. He figured that he could get her more clothes later on, should he ever decide to take her anywhere, but having at least one outfit was ideal.

            “Good morning. How— How is everything working?” He’d almost asked how she was feeling, but since she technically didn’t, not like he did at any rate, he’d quickly rephrased the question.

            “Everything is working perfectly. All of your customizations were installed before delivery, and should you require any other data to be installed it would only take—”

            “Thanks, that’s…that’s okay. I think we can live with just the basics and the customizations for now.” He ran his fingers through his already messy hair, looking her over. She really was quite a sight, a virtual wet dream brought to life.

            “Alright,” she said with a nod, brushing her ponytail back over her shoulder and resting her hands on her lap as she watched him. “So, what would you like to do first?” She batted her eyelashes and shot him a nearly lecherous grin, which he returned with a grin of his own.

            Yeah, he had absolutely no regrets.

\---

            “There are four bedrooms,” Josh said as he showed her around his home. He’d started off the tour by gently leading her by the elbow, but soon progressed into firmer more intimate touches as she leaned into him, eager for more physical contact while she listened to him.

            By the time they were descending the stairs from the rooftop swimming pool, Josh was mouthing words against her ear, one hand massaging and groping her right breast, the other squeezing her round ass. She, in turn, was happily plastered against his side, one hand wrapped around to hold onto his side, the other fiddling with the hem of his pants between stroking him through the cotton material and running her fingers along the trail of hair leading from his navel to his groin.

            “You have a lovely home,” she said as they managed to push through the door into his bedroom. Her hand slid down the front of his pants to grip and stroke him. “Lots of fun places to play games,” she teased, biting her lip and moaning as his hands squeezed and gripped at her ass, spreading the globes as best he could through her shorts—not that they posed as much of a barrier. “So many surfaces for you to take me on. Hmm, I wonder how many we could do in a day?”

            “Let’s find out.”

            “Oh, yes!”

 

            “Let’s get out of those clothes and in bed,” Josh growled and began undoing the ties at the back of her tiny crop top, but the droid stepped back, a hand pressed against his chest as she kept him at arm’s length.

            She playfully glared at him and shook her head before stepping even further away and peeling off all of the other little bits and pieces of her outfit first, her crop-top dangling from her neck almost uselessly. As she moved, stripping herself slowly, he would get teasing flashes of her breasts, of her pert pink nipples.

            She undid her shorts after she kicked off her shoes and stockings, wiggling her hips till they fell to the floor with a soft _whap_. She smiled coyly at him as his eyes greedily took in all of the exposed skin, and the red tuft of hair above her sex. With a fluid motion, she undid the last tie of her top and let it fall to the floor as well, stepping back towards him.

            Josh’s gaze had darkened and, once she was within reach, he spun her around till she was face down on the bed, red hair splayed out like fire against the sheets. She laughed merrily as he kicked off his sweat pants and straddled the back of her naked thighs. Squirming and wiggling, she managed to roll onto her back, and he encouraged her to work her way towards the top of the bed.

            Once settled, Josh bowed over her and attached himself to her neck, sucking firmly.

            She panted and gripped his shoulder. “Come on, let’s do this,” she panted eagerly.

            Josh ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing each before reaching down between her legs, running the pads of his fingers over her mound. She was already wet, her folds hot and pliant under his fingers.

            “You all ready to cum?” he asked, nipping at her throat. His cock hung heavy between his own thighs, almost brushing the top of her hip.

            “Hmm, always ready. How about you?” She reached down and fondled his length, running her fingers along the shaft before massaging the head. “Oh yeah, already leaking. Hmm, that’s good,” she sighed happily.

            “Yeah, maybe, but not for what I’ve got in mind,” he panted, his hips pushing forward to press the head of his cock into her hand a little.

            She cocked a brow up at him but he merely took her by the hips again and urged her back over onto her stomach. She didn’t argue, and parted her thighs when he tapped them with his hand. She snatched one of the pillows from the top of the bed and pushed it under her head, wrapping her arms around it as he pulled out his tube of lube.

            Her hole resisted him as he slid his lubed up fingers between her cheeks, but she sighed and squeaked as he pressed against her, rubbing and massaging with one finger. She shifted her hips, wiggling against his finger as he moved it around her puckered opening. Biting her lip, she pressed the side of her face against the pillow and smiled slightly as he spread her cheeks and worked her entrance. Then she gasped and bore down when his finger breached the resistant ring of muscles and slid into her.

            “Feels good,” she mumbled, her breathing deep as she closed her eyes. Her brows furrowed, but there was still a smile still on her face as he pushed his finger in all the way up to the knuckle. She bucked her hips when he dragged his finger purposefully against her inner walls as he withdrew all but the tip.

            Josh took his sweet time thrusting his finger in and out of her tight rear entrance, pushing in and out, dragging the pad of his finger against her channel before swirling his finger as though he were mixing a bowl of finger paint. Each move made her hum quietly, brows knit together as she focused on the sensation of his finger up her bum.

            After a time, he withdrew his finger, adding more lube before pushing two fingers into her. Her muscles resisted him, naturally, but his second finger slid in easier than the first had initially. She couldn’t restrain the gasp as his fingers sank down to the knuckles, and then began thrusting a little firmer into her. Her hips rocked slightly, pushing down onto his fingers as he moved them in and out, soft whines escaping her when he began scissoring them to begin stretching her.

            “Does that feel good?” he asked, teasing a little as he smiled to himself, watching her thigh muscles tremble.

            She bit her lip and nodded, whining as she closed her eyes, focusing entirely on what he was doing to her rear. “So good,” she managed, her voice a little strained as he almost withdrew his fingers before pushing in a third. This added finger made her keen, her hips jerking then stuttering against his hand at the slight burn her muscles experienced. She gripped the pillow beneath her head and arched her back slightly. “Harder, please. Harder.”

            He thrust his three fingers in and out of her more firmly, bracing his weight against the bed with his free arm. He watched the muscles in her shoulders and back as he fucked her ass with his fingers. Her shoulders tensed as she hugged the pillow beneath her harder, her hair spreading out around her like fire as she shifted her head from one side to the other, whining with every other thrust.

            Her face scrunched up with pleasure, lips turning pink as she worried them between her teeth, blush resting high on her cheek bones. “Oh, it’s not enough!” she panted, bucking her hips in time with his fingers. She cracked her eyes open to look back at him. “I need your cock.”

            “Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked, spreading his fingers inside of her and making her gasp and keen as her back tried to arch even further.

            “Yes!”

            Josh knew that with her programming and his own set of customizations she couldn’t lie to him about her level of arousal; if she wasn’t ready for whatever reason, she would let him know. Not that that was likely to happen since she was virtually built for sex and pleasure, but only for his and her own.

            He pulled out his fingers and wiped the excess lube on the sheets, knowing that they’d need to be changed again before long. Grabbing up the tube again, he squeezed out another generous amount, stroking his own hard cock firmly. His breathing was ragged as he stroked himself, squeezing his hand slightly as he came to the head and twisting then twisting. The sensation sent intense pleasurable sparks straight to his balls.

            She lifted herself up, bracing herself more on her knees, ass in the air, stretched hole exposed and twitching expectantly.

            “Should I get on my hands?” she asked, panting, her thighs trembling slightly in her current position.

            “No. This is perfect,” he assured breathlessly, releasing himself and gripping her hips instead. He lined himself up carefully, pressing the head between her cheeks and against her hole, adding pressure slightly until he started to breach her. She panted as the head pushed past her opening, sinking in an inch or so, and whining as he pushed in steadily more. She gripped at the sheets beside her head, panting and moaning as he pressed further and further into her, stretching her more than his fingers could have as she took every last inch of him.

            “Oh god,” she panted, shaking her head to try and get her hair out of her face, spitting a strand out of her mouth as she sank her teeth into the pillow, nails digging into the sheets. Josh’s grip on her hips was punishing; the indents his fingers were causing were likely to bruise, but she wasn’t complaining so he didn’t let go. If he were perfectly honest with himself he didn’t think that he could let go.

            It had been so long; so—fucking—long.

            She was tight and hot, squeezing his cock more like a second skin than like a glove. Warm, and wet, and tight; her ass was perfect, perfect for fucking. He withdrew himself until her fluttering and clenching ass only gripped at the head, making his heart pound widely against his ribs.

            “Don’t go slow, just fuck me,” she hissed, lifting her head and looking back over her shoulder at him. Her gaze fixed on him unwaveringly, hair falling wildly into her flushed and sweaty face. “Just fuck me already!”

            And without further hesitation or restraint, he snapped his hips forward till they were smacked flush together. He couldn’t quite restrain the groaning grunt that tore its way up his throat at the sensation of piercing her tight canal so quickly, though it was mostly drowned out by her own gasping cry.

            “Fuck!”

            He quickly set up a fast pace, thrusting in and out of her, not bothering to much with rhythm. She clawed at the pillow, moaning and grunting with each thrust, not even trying to match him as she jerked her own hips backwards and forward as far as she could.

            The insides of her thighs were wet with her dripping arousal, her breasts rubbing against the sheets as they rocked together quickly, rubbing her nipples almost uncomfortably, but she could hardly bring herself to care as he continued to pound into her.

            “Oh, fuck yes! Ah, yes!” she cheered happily as she rocked against the mattress, pressing her forehead against the pillow before throwing it viciously aside altogether. “Ah, yes, just like that. Oh fuck, you’re so fucking hot.” She gasped and panted as she lifted herself up onto her elbows, breasts swinging more freely as they moved. She let her head drop between her arms as he leaned over her, bracing himself against the bed on either side of her.

His thrusts were shorter but firmer, driving them both hard against the mattress, his balls slapping her ass with each short hard thrust.

            “Ah, fuck! Yes, yes, just like that, oh god!” She shifted to move a hand between her legs but had to brace herself again as his thrusting left her unbalanced. Pressing his forehead between her shoulder blades, he reached his own hand around her middle and between her thighs, fingers pressing between her soaked folds to rub against her swollen clit.

            She gasped and yipped, voice raising in volume as she grunted and groaned as he pounded into her, fingers flicking against her quickly.

            “ _Fuck!_ ” she shrieked, gasping as her body locked up and then jerked as her orgasm washed over her. Her ass clenched against him, gripping her tight and milking his own orgasm out of him.

            “Oh god,” he grunted, pressing his forehead even more firmly between her sweaty shoulder blades as he released inside of her, cock throbbing and twitching against her own fluttering insides as his balls pulsated and throbbed.


End file.
